Vampire Truths and Perception
Why are Vampyres perceived the way they are? You know what I mean. You tell someone you’re a real vampire – and they cringe. They’ve just pictured someone skulking through the dead of night, carrying a body and feeding off it! Ahhh. The horrors. Or they believe your some goth kid that never grew up. First, we’re going to have to discuss some medieval folklore. The medival folklore has tales about vampirism the likes we have all seen in hollywood movies and books. We grew up wondering why in gods name this would be popular lifestyle later on or, thinking vampires were really cool because they didn’t have to answer to any adults or anyone! Yeah! Vampires are perceived this way due to hollywood’s and victorian and medieval era folklore aside. You maybe had a few deranged people that did vampiric type things – they had 1.”lewd sex” because they were comfortable with relationship items. They drink blood from one another because it was a thing to them. Or on the rare occassion you had someone who was a nutso, and they went about it all wrong, because of minerals in the body that were no longer there. For instance, if you don’t drink enough water, get enough calcuim, magnesium, and serotonin, you will act extremely cautious and maybe even nuts. People always go into the dark, be a hermit and act very cautious unless their aggressive during mineral loss, or even malnutrion loss. You will trust no one, trust me on that. 1. In the Medieval era, no one was comfortable with sexual items because of the church’s inqusition during the dark ages. If you had great sex, that was “lewd” then well you were some sort of sorcerer that had to die. So imagine if people are biting and scratching one another and doing it all differently, yeah, so of course their vampires. It makes news to write about but depraved people acting vampiric or cryptid even isn’t enough to make you truly a real vampyre. Blogs still do it today to have some form of vampire content. Vampires.com does it about movies and media and lores. RealVampireNews.com does it to record vampiric like behavior or crime or news from the community. Crimes about vampiric acts are not enough to make me believe their vampires. People describe vampirism is a person or being with a need for energy due to a defiency in their body. There is more to it that just that. I believe vampyrism is a type of guardianship, to help others like ones self become vampiric like one is supposed too. We used to call this true form vampirism, the belief that one can manipulate the energy field of the “body” into that of a changed energy “form” and being, shamanically undead which is a shamanic state of life. Vampires are shamans. Shamans manipulate energy, and can change the energy form. Now we call it aspect vampirism or shamanism, the belief we are aspected in an energy change for the positive and living well, thus producing the shamanic state known as unliving, which does not produce as much wear and tear on the body or form or mind. The Vampiric net wants you to believe our works are politically correct and controversial, because the sanguine and psivamp net Vampires don’t evolve. Most of them have “retired” or gone away from these communities believing it to not have “worked” or not sure how to describe their changes if they went through them, to avoid sounding even more weird and freaky. This is the 21st century and I believe if authors can write about lores and lies, I can document the truth. If we understand vampires, we communicate well and if we communicate well, we are understood by all society. If we are this, then we have over come our dark past. Many accounts observing revenant vampirism are angry, or frightened accounts of “how dare you do this with them”. If vampires have no guide, then they will do things badly. Even now we have vampires afraid to be themselves, own their emotions and live normally. They are afraid of their lives, and their living. They are afraid of other people. They are afraid of places and atmospheres. Its the fear and the lack of vitamens in our being that make us fearful. We learn through growing up and maturing and taking these vitamens. Then we look back and feel silly. I have friends that live like scared cats. Previously when I am not on my medicine, I am wary and scared also. We have to live correctly, we can’t just do a pile of drugs or drink ourselves stupid because we’re immortal or strigoi or vampyre or what not. Yes, Vampires can sometimes project, they are revenants, we can see, hear and interact with the normal world and the spirit land. The spirit land by the way, is the normal land. These lies about a veil and it lifts or thins is falsehood and lore as well. I prefer to call myself Strigoi or Streja/joni/jani to tell people I am aware of my vampire ancestry. I am changed and aspected. I have goi’d or goni’d and jani’d so to speak and so on, many tribes of Stregoni exist, whom went away from the stregoni for various reasons. They never fit in or they thought the others were living wrong when these others cast themselves off due to impatience on their part. Sometimes growing up takes living to grow up. Strigoi are Vampires like Germans are German, or Irish are Irish. It’s not a thing or phase, it is a Culture, it is a Race, and the race has a prolonged life span just like everyone else does. But if you do drugs and drink your life to a toilet, you will end up poisoning your body and your mind. But you can’t prove any of this to anyone! (I didn’t know I needed too.) Then why do you look at me like I am some weird, beautiful, graceful creature when you see me? When I changed shamanically, people started to notice. They’d stare or they’d look away then look back. Many people would stand up straight as in the presense of royalty and they were reprimanded by seeing me. Many people would flock to my side and surround me. I am not at a loss for friends. Men take very much notice, you can almost feel the air to realize their in the presence of something else. Women, if threathened scowl and back up. Its very strange to see this with new people. But just because I am me, and I am 45 does not mean I have to marry anybody ever. I am allowed to have friends, male and female, and I am not worried on finding a husband. My kind doesn’t marry and if we do it never ends well. I am not worried about sex, being famous or getting blood or what I need. I am an elementalist I feed on candle flames, and sometimes tantric energy and this can all be done as a projection. I am not feeding in any way I shouldn’t from anything or one I shouldn’t. I don’t drink animal blood or harm animals. I don’t believe they have the right amount of life force energy in their blood to sustain me. Sugar, Juice, certain medicines automatically shamanically transcend you. Anything natural, especially roots and stems. It is not some awful blood splattering ritual you go thru to be shamanically undead or unliving. It’s as natural as breathing. If born strigoi or stregoni or strejani the form automatically knows what to do. So, if you meet someone here or somewhere else that says their real, don’t cringe. Try to look at things from a different POV. Unless they give you the benefit of the doubt to not trust or like them, do so. Also, don’t dislike for what they are, dislike them for who they are. —Ana Massien Category:About Vampires Category:Perceptions Category:FAQ Category:Living